The Interrogation Competition
The Interrogation Competition '''is a 30 day competition that began on June 15, 2019 and ended on July 15, 2019. The competition features wiki users answering two trivia questions about the wiki every day. The questions will be asked by JK55556, and the answers to all of the questions can be found somewhere on the wiki. Each question will be worth '''5 points. The user with the most points at the end of the competition got to do the following: * choose the theme colors and background of the wiki for one week * get any username color for a week if the user is not a staff member * gets a medal Participants * Fanofkinopio (Winner) * Jyappeul * O Ellinas Things to know * If you answer the question correctly on the day which it was announced, then you will receive 5 points. If you answer the question correctly on the day after it was announced, then you will receive 3 points (2 point penalty for lateness). If you answer the question correctly two days after it was announced, then you will receive 1 point (4 point penalty for lateness). If you answer the question correctly after two days, you will not receive any points. * There are no second chances. * There may be more than one answer for some questions (JK will tell you in advance if that is the case). You must get all answers correct to receive all 5 points. However, partial credit will be rewarded if you get some of the answers correct. * If you would like a hint, JK will give you a hint. However, if you get the question correct, you will only receive 4 points. If you get the question wrong after receiving a hint, you will lose one point. ** You can ask for one hint per question. There is no limit on the total number of hints you can use. Questions June 15 *Q1: Which user completely remodeled the wiki’s home page and theme in July 2016? **A1: Darthwikia25 *Q2: What is the total number of wordmarks that have been used on this wiki (including the current one)? **A2: 5 June 16 *Q1: What was Laundry Machine's username before he changed it? **A1: Benny30111 *Q2: How many featured polls have been displayed on the home page of this wiki? **A2: 74 June 17 *Q1: True or False: This wiki has seen two bureaucrat demotions. **A1: False *Q2: What was the exact date that weekly updates were cancelled? **A2: October 31, 2017 June 18 *Q1: In which two months of 2018 did the wiki see a huge increase in activity? **A1: October and November *Q2: Name the color of CoolProDude10986’s username before he was demoted. **A2: Red June 19 *Q1: Name 5 sockpuppet accounts that were blocked during the Fandom Customers Tournament 2018. **A1: Yulissa16, Hugo478, Janana878, Mary18Sue, Hank14, Gregory's 1234, KaylaMK15, Hope12, Nevada02Utah *Q2: This wiki's biggest edit war occurred on what page and between and between which two users? **A2: Abdul - Matty0502 and JK55556 June 20 *Q1: Which wiki was extreme rivals with this wiki in 2016? **A1: Flipline Fan Games Wiki *Q2: Which user has made 79 contributions to the wiki? **A2: MixedbagAdmin June 21 *Q1: What percentage of Cure Kohaku’s edits have been made on MediaWiki pages? **A1: 1.17% (rounded to the nearest hundredth) *Q2: True or false: JK55556 wrote the wiki updates in 2017. **A2: False (they were called weekly updates in 2017) June 22 *Q1: In previous years, JK55556 asked some users on the Flipline Studios Wiki to join this wiki. Name three of these users. **A1: Meandcrazy, Laundry Machine, Fanofkinopio *Q2: On what date did JoelPalencia12 create his first blog post? **A2: March 20, 2016 June 23 *Q1: Which user was demoted on May 14, 2017? **A1: Aeronaut59 *Q2: The wiki’s home page has varied in size (in terms of bytes) throughout the years. What was the biggest the home page has ever been? Name the date that the home page first reached that size. **A2: 8,345 bytes on March 9/10, 2018 June 24 *Q1: True or False: Meandcrazy was demoted while he was inactive from November 2015 - November 2016. **A1: False *Q2: How many times has the name of this wiki been changed? **A2: 2 June 25 *Q1: Which user helped the wiki add colored usernames for the staff members in 2016? **A1: Maurice.136 *Q2: What are the names of all the badge tracks that are disabled on the wiki? **A2: Customers, Characters, Papa's Cookieria, Fanon Customer by Lorenz Aliah, JK55556 Article, Yoshi0001 Customers, Yoshi0001 Characters, Papa's Theateria, Papa's Cookieria, Fanon, Table Edited June 26 *Q1: The updated wiki update image design was first seen in which month of 2019? **A1: March *Q2: True or False: Prudence and Pickle, a former administrator, left the wiki because she was tired of the huge arguments with Flipline Fan Games Wiki. **A2: False June 27 *Q1: What month of what year did the "Great Mass Category Removal" begin in? **A1: February 2017 *Q2: How many different users have edited the ImportJS? **A2: 5 June 28 *Q1: Before JK55556 figured out how to create an infobox, what were used on the character pages to organize the information? **A1: Tables *Q2: Name the three categories that were present on every single page before they were removed as part of the Great Mass Category Removal. **A2: Fanon, Papa Louie, Papa Louie Series June 29 *Q1: Name two customers on the wiki who have made it into the top 32 of a Kingsley's Customerpalooza tournament. **A1: Christian (DeluxePizza), Anthony Espindola, Zack (Geillade12) *Q2: Out of all the former staff members, which one had the shortest term? **A2: BenjaminFreeLife June 30 *Q1: How many promotions on the wiki have taken place this year? **A1: 1 *Q2: Approximately how many views did the wiki get three days ago? **A2: 464 July 1 *Q1: Exactly three years ago, what was the wiki's WAM score? **A1: 3262 (rank) or 44.68 (score) *Q2: How many users contributed to the wiki on June 27? **A2: 4 July 2 *Q1: How many users are currently blocked on the wiki? **A1: 28 *Q2: What percentage of pages on the wiki are under 300 bytes? **A2: ~18% July 3 *Q1: How many of JK55556's gamerias have been discontinued? **A1: 2 *Q2: Name the badge that has been earned the most on the wiki. How many users have earned this badge? **A2: Just Passing, 248 July 4 *Q1: How many different MediaWiki pages have been edited on the wiki? **A1: 42 *Q2: The Fandom Customers Tournament 2017 was supposed to include what wiki instead of Papa Louie Fanon Wiki? **A2: Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki July 5 *Q1: True or False: The wiki's first name was Flipline Fan Customers Wiki. If false, what was the wiki's first name? **A1: False, FliplineFanCustomers Wiki *Q2: When was the last time that the Community Corner was edited? **A2: November 29 or 30, 2017 July 6 *Q1: Which holiday page is 9,387 bytes big? **A1: Christmas *Q2: Which two of JK55556's customers originally came from the Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki? **A2: Benny (Ben) and Izzy (Isabella) July 7 *Q1: The MassCategorization tool can currently be used by just three users. Who are the users? **A1: BotWurst, The Waffle Bot, Azura Bot *Q2: Before Montserrat, what was the font used for the usernames of the staff members? **A2: Comic Sans MS July 8 *Q1: Name the month (include the year as well - for example, January 2019) that JK55556 made the least amount of edits in. **A1: December 2015 *Q2: Which forum game on the wiki has gotten the most replies? **A2: Bad With Names #1 July 9 *Q1: Which two pages on the wiki have more categories than any other page? **A1: Cherries, Banana *Q2: Which page has been edited 192 times? **A2: Papa's Cookieria July 10 *Q1: Name the blog post that was created on June 22, 2019. **A1: Vetzla Poll May 2019 tiebreaker *Q2: Find the one grammar error on the Ace page. Please do not fix the errors. **A2: There is no period at the end of the first sentence. July 11 *Q1: Sweet Cloud is a special in what game? **A1: Papa's Cookieria *Q2: True or False: Meandcrazy was once first place on the leaderboard. **A2: True July 12 *Q1: What was the 3,000th page created on the wiki? **A1: Brave Lance *Q2: Which user has had their user rights changed 16 times? **A2: Matty0502 July 13 *Q1: Name one user who wants to be "the brave Mario." **A1: Laundry Machine *Q2: Which customer dresses up like a kitten during Halloween? **A2: Kitty July 14 *Q1: When was the last time a user was promoted to a bureaucrat? **A1: May 29, 2019 *Q2: What date did CoolProDude reach 1,000 edits on? **A2: May 5 or 6, 2016 Leaderboard Daily Scores June 15 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 0/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 16 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 17 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 5/10 June 18 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 8/10 * O Ellinas - 3/10 June 19 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 9/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 20 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 5/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 21 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 0/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 22 * Fanofkinopio - 8/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 23 * Fanofkinopio - 5/10 * Jyappeul - 3/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 24 * Fanofkinopio - 5/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 25 * Fanofkinopio - 15/10 * Jyappeul - 5/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 26 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 27 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 5/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 28 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 9/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 29 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 June 30 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 1 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 2 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 3 * Fanofkinopio - 5/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 4 * Fanofkinopio - 4/10 * Jyappeul - 4/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 5 * Fanofkinopio - 9/10 * Jyappeul - 0/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 6 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 7 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 8 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 5/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 9 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 10 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 9/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 11 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 10/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 12 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 9/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 13 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 5/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 July 14 * Fanofkinopio - 10/10 * Jyappeul - 9/10 * O Ellinas - 0/10 Category:Competitions